


Zutto soba ni iru kara

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, France (Country), Love, M/M, Moving In Together, Nervousness
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22467631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Non passiamo mai molto tempo insieme quando siamo a Tokyo, a parte quando siamo a lavoro. Per cui non sapevo che cosa aspettarmi da te in Francia, quando siamo a contatto l’uno con l’altro per tutto il giorno e... mi piace. Mi piace il modo in cui mi consideri, mi piace il fatto che non mi metta mai da parte. E mi piace anche quando mi vizi un po’” accennò con il capo al dolce, per poi voltarsi nel suo abbraccio, fronteggiandolo. “È bello passare tutto il mio tempo con te, Yuuyan.”
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Zutto soba ni iru kara

**~ Zutto soba ni iru kara ~**

Yuya guardava il fidanzato con espressione assorta da svariati minuti ormai.

Sorrise, quasi involontariamente.

Yuri mangiucchiava il dolce che gli aveva comprato, dando dei morsi di tanto in tanto, probabilmente cercando in ogni modo di farselo piacere.

Takaki pensava che forse avrebbe dovuto sapere che non ne andava matto, e si sentiva anche discretamente in colpa per questo, ma tutto sommato il più piccolo sembrava aver apprezzato comunque il pensiero.

Gli si avvicinò lentamente, spingendolo contro la balaustra e cingendogli i fianchi con le braccia, chinandosi a poggiare il mento sulla sua spalla.

“C’è una bella differenza rispetto a ieri, vero?” gli chiese, con un sorriso.

Yuri annuì vigorosamente, continuando a tenere lo sguardo fisso di fronte a sé, lasciandosi andare contro il corpo del più grande.

“Se pensi che ieri mattina eravamo in quel paesaggio arido e che stavamo morendo di caldo sì, c’è davvero una bella differenza” confermò, dando un altro piccolo morso al dolce.

Yuya voltò lo il viso, posandogli le labbra all’angolo della bocca, facendo guizzare la lingua per togliere un po’ di cacao rimastogli sul labbro inferiore.

Yuri ridacchiò, arrossendo leggermente prima di lanciarsi una veloce occhiata intorno, accertandosi che nessuno li stesse guardando.

“Rilassati, Yu” lo tranquillizzò Yuya, stringendolo maggiormente contro di sé. “Non ci sta guardando nessuno. E non c’è comunque nessuno che ci riconosca qui, per cui mi posso permettere almeno per una volta di giocare a fare il fidanzato” aggiunse, allungando una mano verso il suo viso e spingendolo perché si girasse, baciandolo in modo più diretto sulle labbra.

Il più piccolo non protestò oltre e si lasciò baciare, sorridendo apertamente quando si separarono.

“Ok, non posso dire che mi dispiaccia” gli concesse, tornando a guardare le montagne di fronte a loro. “Quando siamo partiti non mi aspettavo niente del genere, sai?” disse poi, lasciandosi andare ad un sospiro di soddisfazione.

“Di vedere posti del genere? Questo è perché ti sei rifiutato di leggere le guide insieme a me” lo riprese Yuya, sporgendosi ed addentando un pezzo del Mont Blanc, certo comunque del fatto che al più piccolo non sarebbe dispiaciuto un po’ di aiuto nel mangiarlo.

Yuri rise, scuotendo la testa.

“Non dico questo. Parlavo di te.” gli spiegò, sorridendo di fronte alla sua espressione confusa e continuando poi a parlare. “Non passiamo mai molto tempo insieme quando siamo a Tokyo, a parte quando siamo a lavoro. Per cui non sapevo che cosa aspettarmi da te in Francia, quando siamo a contatto l’uno con l’altro per tutto il giorno e...” scrollò le spalle, arrossendo lievemente. “Mi piace. Mi piace il modo in cui mi consideri, mi piace il fatto che non mi metta mai da parte. E mi piace anche quando mi vizi un po’” accennò con il capo al dolce, per poi voltarsi nel suo abbraccio, fronteggiandolo. “È bello passare tutto il mio tempo con te, Yuuyan.”

Il più grande lo guardava con un misto di emozioni.

Era felice della dichiarazione di Yuri, lo era davvero. Eppure lo dava da pensare il tono stupito con cui gli aveva detto quelle parole.

Si frequentavano da più di un anno ormai, e per lui era scontato il fatto che gli piacesse passare il tempo in sua compagnia.

Capiva, d’altro canto, il discorso di Chinen: a casa i loro impegni rendevano spesso e volentieri complesso il vedersi al di fuori dell’orario di lavoro, e anche quando riuscivano a cenare insieme o ad uscire, nella maggior parte dei casi erano entrambi troppo stanchi per godersi davvero il tempo passato insieme.

“Lo so, Yu, capisco di che cosa tu stia parlando. E... anche a me piace passare il tempo con te senza dover pensare a nient’altro. E mi piace viziarti” aggiunse con un sorriso, chinandosi lievemente per baciarlo ancora, sentendo un brivido corrergli lungo la schiena, certo che non fosse dovuto unicamente al freddo che c’era a quell’altitudine.

Era deciso a trovare una soluzione al problema.

Da quando erano partiti per la Francia, Yuri gli era sembrato essere completamente un’altra persona, e anche lui si sentiva diverso.

Erano più rilassati, più liberi di essere loro stessi e di stare insieme così come avrebbero voluto, quando non erano ripresi dalle telecamere.

Non era moltissimo il tempo a loro disposizione, ma era comunque più di quanto non avessero sperimentato fino a quel punto della loro relazione.

Yuya avrebbe voluto poter continuare a vedere quel sorriso sul volto di Yuri, a vederlo così rilassato e felice, e pensare che era per merito lui che stava bene.

C’era qualcosa alla quale pensava già da un po’, e se prima d’allora aveva tentennato per paura della reazione del più piccolo, ora invece sentiva ogni singolo dubbio svanire.

Continuò a guardare dritto di fronte a sé, mentre anche Chinen tornava a concentrarsi sul panorama; ancora una volta lo strinse a sé, passandogli il profilo del naso fra i capelli, inspirando il profumo della sua pelle, percependo chiaro il calore emanato dal suo corpo, e pensando a quando gli sarebbe piaciuto continuare a sentirli per il resto della sua vita, senza mai dover essere costretto a separarsi da lui.

Aveva deciso. E non ci si sarebbe separato, non finché avesse potuto fare qualcosa per evitarlo.

***

Quella sera, una volta finito di mangiare, Yuya era ben deciso a mettere in atto il proprio piano.

Non si sentiva bene come quel pomeriggio, affatto.

Gli sembrava molto simile alla sensazione provata quando si trovava sul parapendio. Il cuore in gola, la bocca arida più che secca, la paura del vuoto, il sudore che gli imperlava la fronte senza che facesse realmente caldo.

No, non stava affatto bene, e anche Yuri sembrava essersene accorto.

Camminavano per le strade buie e poco frequentate di Grenoble già da un po’ ormai, quando il più piccolo si era fermato nel bel mezzo del marciapiede, guardandolo con un sopracciglio alzato.

“Yuuyan, si può sapere che cosa ti prende? È da quando siamo abbiamo preso il treno che non hai detto quasi una parola. Ti senti poco bene?” gli domandò, a metà fra il perplesso e l’irritato.

Il più grande scosse la testa, come a dire che non era importante, e gli fece cenno di continuare a camminare.

Non ebbero fatto che pochi metri, quando Yuya protese la mano verso la sua, afferrandola e stringendogliela, intrecciando le proprie dita con le sue.

Chinen parve sorprendersi per quel gesto improvviso, ma lo accettò più che di buon grado e gli sorrise, avvicinandosi maggiormente a lui e stringendo a sua volta la presa sulla sua mano.

“Si sta bene, vero? Non fa né troppo freddo né troppo caldo.” commentò, probabilmente solo per sopperire al silenzio di Yuya.

Questi dal canto suo continuava a pensare e a ripensare nella propria mente ad un discorso da fargli perché l’altro comprendesse quanto voleva dirgli, perché capisse cosa l’avesse portato a prendere una decisione del genere, perché fosse d’accordo con lui.

Era semplice, a pensarci razionalmente, ma Yuya razionale in quel momento non riusciva ad esserlo.

Aveva maledettamente paura di rovinare quello che loro due avevano faticosamente costruito insieme, di rovinare quel rapporto che in quella maniera cominciava ad andargli stretto, ma che comunque si presentava come meglio di niente.

Aveva paura, e non voleva con quella sua stessa paura contagiare anche Yuri.

Improvvisamente si fermò, lasciando la mano del più piccolo per portarsela sul volto, strofinandosi gli occhi e poi guardandosi intorno.

Stavano costeggiando il fiume, e fece cenno a Chinen di spostarsi verso l’argine, appoggiandosi poi contro la ringhiera e guardando fisso la pavimentazione, senza avere il coraggio di fissare invece gli occhi nei suoi.

“D’accordo Yuya, farai meglio a dirmi che cosa diamine ti sta passando per la testa, perché adesso comincio a preoccuparmi seriamente” gli disse, deciso.

Takaki annuì, sospirando e alzando finalmente lo sguardo in sua direzione.

Protese le braccia, prendendogli le mani e sforzandosi di sorridergli.

“Ok, Yu. D’accordo, sarà il caso che io te ne parli, in un modo o nell’altro.”

Si era aspettato che l’altro ribattesse in qualche modo, che gli facesse ancora domande, ma invece si limitò a continuare a guardarlo, con aria d’attesa.

Yuya si schiarì la gola, cercando di capire da dove cominciare.

“Oggi ci ho pensato parecchio. Cioè, è da tanto tempo che ci sto pensando, ma quello che hai detto oggi mi ha fatto decidere definitivamente” deglutì, mordendosi un labbro. “È vero che quando siamo a Tokyo è poco il tempo che riusciamo a ritagliarci per noi. Vuoi per il lavoro, vuoi perché siamo stanchi, ogni volta in cui siamo insieme mi sembra che ci siano sempre i minuti contati, e io non vorrei che fosse così. Vorrei passare tutto il mio tempo con te, esattamente come adesso. Ecco, forse... forse è stato proprio venire qui che mi ha tolto qualsiasi dubbio su quello che voglio fare. Mi piace tornare tutte le sere in albergo con te, mi piace avere la certezza che la notte ti dormirò accanto, e che ancora accanto a te mi sveglierò la mattina successiva.” prese un respiro profondo, tirandolo per le braccia fino a che fra di loro non vi furono che pochi centimetri di distanza. Gli prese allora il viso in una mano, accarezzandolo piano, sorridendolo, trovandolo se possibile ancora più bello del solito con quell’espressione confusa. “Quello che sto cercando di dirti, Yuri, è che non voglio più stare lontano da te più di quanto non sia strettamente necessario. Che voglio che tu venga a vivere insieme a me.”

Il fidanzato rimase impietrito quando lui ebbe finito di parlare, e questo non fece che aumentare l’ansia che Yuya provava in quel momento.

Avrebbe tanto voluto che gli desse una risposta immediata, che fosse naturale per lui rispondergli automaticamente che voleva andare a vivere insieme a lui, che non desiderava altro, che non poteva chiedere niente di meglio, e...

“Sì.”

La risposta di Yuri venne in un mormorio quasi incredulo.

Yuya lo vide sorridere sempre più apertamente guardandolo, e gli fece venire voglia di fare altrettanto, e di stringerlo contro di sé, finalmente con la consapevolezza di non doverlo mai più lasciar andare.

“Sì?” ripeté, scendendo con la mano sulla sua spalla e sul braccio, fino ad arrivare al fianco, accarezzandolo e spingendolo contro di sé, fino a che ancora non sentì il calore della sua pelle oltre i vestiti.

“Sì, Yuya. Voglio venire a vivere con te. Io...” Yuri distolse lo sguardo, lasciandosi andare ad un verso esasperato e dando al più grande un colpo sulla spalla. “Mi hai fatto venire un accidente, Yuya! Ero preoccupato, non sapevo che cosa avessi e invece...” sorrise, protendendosi verso di lui, posandogli la testa sul petto. “Non chiederei niente di meglio che di poter passare ogni secondo libero della mia vita con te.” mormorò alla fine, lasciandosi abbracciare da Takaki e spingendosi il più che poteva contro di lui, come se non avesse mai abbastanza di quel contatto.

Yuya avrebbe voluto continuare a parlare per tutto il resto della sera, una volta iniziato.

Avrebbe voluto raccontare a Yuri di quello che aveva immaginato, di come pensava alla loro vita insieme, fargli un migliaio di promesse, dirgli che avrebbe fatto del suo meglio per renderlo felice giorno dopo giorno, per non farlo mai pentire di quella sua decisione.

Ma non disse niente, perché quello non era il momento adatto.

Per adesso, si sarebbe accontentato di quella promessa che si erano fatti, e di quel sì pronunciato con così tanta naturalezza, di tenerlo stretto contro di sé.

Voleva ancora godersi tutte quelle sensazioni finché poteva, e pensare a quello che lo aspettava a Tokyo solo una volta tornati in Giappone.

Non si sarebbe più dovuto preoccupare del ritorno, perché aveva la certezza che niente sarebbe cambiato.

Ci sarebbero comunque stati i loro impegni, sarebbero tornati a casa distrutti dagli impegni di lavoro, ma la sola idea di non tornare in una casa vuota era già abbastanza per sopportare tutto il resto.

“Ti amo, Yuri” mormorò contro il suo orecchio, e gli parve quasi di sentirlo sorridere, sebbene in quel momento non riuscisse a vederlo.

“Ti amo anche io, Yuuyan. E ti amerò sempre.”

Tornarono a camminare, ancora mano nella mano. Ancora insieme.


End file.
